1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an artificial Christmas tree that can be placed in areas where space is a premium. The tree may be placed fiat against a vertical surface or into a corner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many artificial trees have been placed on the market. But few solve the problem of inadequate space and the problems associated with placing an unevenly weighted tree and keeping decorations in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,864,192 to R. L. Shoalts on Dec. 16, 1958 for a Simulated Christmas Tree describes a tree that has a large rectangular backing plate having a series of arcuate wire members connected by radially extending wire members and upwardly extending wire members all in a configuration to simulate a Christmas tree. There is a wire tree trunk and decorations on the tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,419 to R. S. McCracken on Jun. 1, 1971 for A Decorative Door-Hung Tree Structure for Greeting Cards shows a decorative door-hung tree structure made out of foam plastic. There is a set of skirt sections having bristled fasteners to suspend greeting cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,748 to C. S. Thomann on Dec. 31, 1974 describes a Christmas Tree Assembly having an assembly to be mounted on a door that has a triangular backing plate. A tubular trunk is mounted to the plate. The trunk has holes drilled therein and artificial branches are placed therein. The plate is mounted to the door by an L-shaped hanger and a turnbuckle to draw the plate tight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,036 to G. R. Lloyd, et al., on Aug. 22 1978 for an Artificial Christmas Tree shows a tree having an upright trunk with holes therein to support a plurality of branches. The tree may be placed into a corner or against a wall. The base of the tree is fastened to a wall by a threaded fastener.
The present invention applies itself to providing a stable platform for decorations and solves the limited space problems.